


Thunder

by notlegalgay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Thunderstorms, i literally dont know what to tag this, its just me projecting my astraphobia onto him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlegalgay/pseuds/notlegalgay
Summary: Race is scared of storms.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Thunder

Race liked the rain. It was calming to him. The soft sound of the rain hitting the roof was always soothing. The water coming down to the earth brought new life. 

But what he didn’t like was thunderstorms. The bright flashes of lightning followed by the loud rumble of thunder. The heavy rain coming downs in sheets so hard it sounded more like stones were hitting the roof instead of water. Thunderstorms always sent him into a panic, but he didn’t know why. But he knows that he has to let nature have her way.


End file.
